


The Only True Ortho God

by sceal



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Getting Together, M/M, Second-Hand Embarrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sceal/pseuds/sceal
Summary: Levi didn’t know how or why but Dr. Kim was absolutely dtf.





	The Only True Ortho God

Dr. Kim was still safely on the other side of the trauma bay, tending to his female patient. Kind of as a defence mechanism Levi was always hyper aware of Dr. Kim’s position in the room. He needed to maintain a firm grasp on medical charts and scalpels at all times just in case Dr. Kim happened to stare at him or wink.

Before the Winking Incident, in the general scheme of flirtatious behaviour, Levi had relegated winking as an unpleasant social interaction primarily subjected on girls by creepy men. But somehow, when Dr. Kim did it in the middle of a hectic operating room, it made Levi realign his sexual orientation.

He went from straight to needing to be immediately breached and penetrated by Nico Kim and only Nico Kim.

He’d never wanted to get fucked by a guy before, but it couldn’t be too different from that ex-girlfriend who’d been into pegging, so Levi’s body at least was ready.

Levi had missed what exactly was wrong with Dr. Kim’s patient because he was too distracted by the way her clearly gay friend kept coming on to Nico.

Levi tried his best to focus on recalling the medical knowledge he’d gleaned from years of study as he helped Owen triage the incoming trauma patients.

But it would be easier to focus on Owen if the flirty guy who looked like a college professor who moonlighted as a model stayed away from Dr. Kim. Nobody liked hot men who wore really cozy looking sweaters with elbow patches.

Rather than be solicitous of his injured friend, the pretty boy kept leaning too close to Nico and even touched his arm three times.

Levi didn’t like to shallowly judge people based on their appearance but Nico was out of the terrible friend’s league. Sure Sweater Boy was hot, but Nico even in his scrubs was a god.

Like his face was so beautiful it kind of hurt to look at too long and Levi didn’t even want to think about his perfect abs right now because he couldn’t afford to become weak at the knees.

Maybe Nico needed Levi to rescue him? Like come in and be his fake boyfriend so that the hot teacher could understand that Levi didn’t want him ever touching Nico a fourth time. Oh God, what if it wasn’t cool for the guy you just wanted to fuck to pretend to be your fake boyfriend?

“Earth to Schmitt,” Owen said. “I need those lab results now.”

Levi blinked. “Sorry- sorry. Right away.”

Levi rushed off to get the lab results. When he returned, the trauma bay was chaotic due to a car accident that had involved a large truck hitting multiple vehicles. As he rushed towards Owen, Levi still automatically scanned the room for Dr. Kim.

He was gone, though the hot sweater guy was sitting beside his friend’s bed. Pettily satisfied, Levi devoted his attention to triaging the new patients.

What was only hours later but felt like days, Levi, starved and in desperate need of a nap, finally took his break. He stumbled through the hallways in the general direction of the cafeteria. On his way the only Ortho God he saw was Link.

“-discuss it over a late dinner tonight.” Link was leaning on a reception desk, speaking to an astonished and amused looking Joe. “Say at eight?”

“Are you asking me out?” Joe said.

“Absolutely,” Link said.

Huh, at least there was one guy more likely than him to be fired by the interim chief. Karev did not take kindly to people making moves on Mrs. Karev, i.e. he had hospitalised DeLuca over a misunderstanding. Thank God no one remembered his own embarrassing sexual encounter with Joe.

“I’m married,” Joe said. “To the chief.”

“Ah. My apologies,” Link said before wandering off, totally unbothered by her rejection.

Levi had to admire that resilience, though the jury was still out on whether Link was a sleazeball or just a lover of all women. He seemed like a mix between a surfer and a golden retriever, harmless enough but rumor had it he’d tried and failed to pick up a growing number of his female co-workers.

Levi tried to hold back a yawn as he joined the line for the food counter. He took off his glasses and rubbed his bleary eyes before replacing them and scanning the room. Casey and Taryn were also on break sitting at their usual table. Levi waved, happy that he would have friends to eat with.

Dr. Grey was at a table with Dr. Pierce, there was a bunch of nurses he recognized, various other medical staff, patients and their friends and family, but no sign of a certain orthopedic surgeon.

Hard to say if he was relieved or disappointed, all he really knew was that he needed to eat before he face-planted.

Levi grabbed his tray and considered his dinner options. He was so hungry he kind of felt like he might faint so anything would be good at this point.

“I’d go for the fries,” Dr. Kim said from right behind him.

“Jesus!” Levi dropped his tray, helplessly watching it clatter loudly on the floor. “Sorry,” he said to the room at large. He gestured reassuringly that everything was fine, uncomfortable but trying to ignore the irritated glances overworked medical staff were sending his way.

He went to pick up his tray, and watched half aghast and half entranced as Dr. Kim kneeled at his feet.

Oh God. This was already terribly wonderful and it was only going to get worse or better or whichever, but definitely more intense. He could feel it as this nervous energy bubbling in his chest.

Nico was kneeling at his feet, looking at him with a focus that blurred out the rest of the world.

Levi felt himself start to blush but couldn’t look away.

Nico, like a perfect gentleman, picked up the tray, and from his continued kneeling position, proffered it up to Levi. Only Nico made sure to touch his hand as he returned the tray. Nico’s hand over his, big and warm and firm, stayed one exact second longer than was appropriate, not that any touching or for that matter, suggestive prolonged kneeling, was appropriate.

Did no one see that he was doing this? Levi, unbearably turned on and so flustered he felt like he might die, quickly checked out the room to see that nope, this was all what the straights thought boys did to other boys all the time.

Nico, still kneeling on the motherfucking floor in the middle of the hospital cafeteria like the total sex freak he was, paused to maintain significant eye-contact. The kind of eye-contact that said that if they were anywhere else, Levi’s cock would be down Nico’s throat right now, and even invited Levi to follow him to an on-call room so that the cocksucking could commence.

Nico’s lips looked soft and welcoming and suddenly deliberately curved into a smirk. One that Levi could wipe away with his dick.

Nico’s mouth would be hot and wet. He had the kind of ambition and work ethic that ensured he knew what he was doing. He’d probably be good at deepthroating and swallowing, not that Levi needed any fancy sex tricks to get him off, just a warm mouth would do.

Only when Levi felt like he was about to combust did Nico gracefully rise to his feet with a bland expression.

“We’re holding up the line,” Nico said. Like he was a nice person, like he was just rushing things along so that everyone could eat faster, instead of a guy who knew that he had just given Levi a boner.

Nico placed his hand at the small of Levi’s back. Levi, unable to name the food right in front of his eyes to save his life, instinctively leaned into the touch.

He was unused to a strange man’s broad hand anywhere on his body, but he loved the way it made him feel, like he belonged to Nico.

Oh God. Was he leaning into Nico’s touch like a slutty intern in the middle of the cafeteria? Levi quickly stepped forward.

He immediately regretted it, his body feeling like something was missing.

Levi realized what he’d done, and met Nico’s eyes, stricken. “Sorry I didn’t mean to um.” Somehow apologising for backing away from Nico’s hand seemed presumptuous, like he assumed that Nico meant something by it.

“Sorry for what?” Nico said.

“Nothing,” Levi said. He tried to grab a plate and put it on his tray with his shaky hands and then rushed through the various food options, piling stuff on. He had no idea what he filled his plate with but he somehow reached the end of the line, excruciatingly aware of Nico’s body heat.

Oh God Nico had seen his shaky hands as he tried to fill his plate, Nico must think that he was an idiot and a weirdo. Oh God would he want to eat together? Would Levi have to try and come up with things to talk about? What if Nico put his hand on his thigh beneath the table. What if Levi came in his scrubs because Nico put his hand on his thigh beneath the table.

“See you around,” Nico said, crushing all of Levi’s anxious hopes.

“Yeah, see you around!” Levi said, watching Nico’s retreating back.

Fuck, he was an idiot.

Levi just stood there, his tray overflowing with a bizarre assortment of foods.

He was such a loser. They could’ve been eating together and actually interacting for longer than two minutes except he couldn’t be chill.

Only belatedly did Levi notice that Nico hadn’t gotten anything to eat, he hadn’t even grabbed a tray or even a muffin to pretend like he had an excuse to be in line.

Levi slowly joined Casey and Taryn at the intern table. He let their chatter wash over him as he dug beneath the pile of food to find the fries and furiously shovel them into his mouth.

Nevermind sex, at this point he highly doubted that he would survive his crush on Nico Kim. Like he could barely navigate normal average everyday stuff, he couldn’t be expected to withstand whatever psychological torture that passed for flirting to an Ortho God.

Nico probably couldn’t even tell that Levi liked him back. Who was he kidding, of course Nico knew Levi wanted him. Maybe he just thought that Levi was all gay panicked about it. Well Levi was a little bisexual and a little panicked but mostly because it felt like he was a nerd used to being bullied by jocks who was now being seduced by one, but maybe it was all an elaborate prank? It made no sense, Levi didn’t trust it, didn’t trust Nico to be as pretty and perfect as he seemed.

*

Now, at what point would it be okay to talk about any of this with his friends? Would they believe him? Not at first, but they would start paying attention and notice. Nico was good at flirting inconspicuously, but only because he had two factors working in his favor, everyone’s internalised heteronormativity and the fact that Levi, aka Glasses, aka Blood Bank, was about the last person anyone took any notice of unless he was dropping something.

Would his friends’ attention and teasing help Levi overcome his awkwardness and gracefully land the man of his dreams? Highly unlikely.

Still he was not going to succeed at any of this without help, he needed a sounding board. Someone who would cut through all his rambling anxious overflow of emotions and give him the confidence to do this.

No such person existed, because he would never be that confident, but Meredith Grey and Miranda Bailey were pretty high on the list of take-no-shit women. He tried Dr. Bailey first but she immediately shut him down and then later tried to tell him that anal sex was totally normal by using metaphors about back and front doors.

She also told him that he was a catch and to be confident in himself. The thought was nice but it wasn’t exactly helpful.

Next on the list was Meredith. He spotted her in a deserted hallway between rounds and figured he could squeeze in a five minute chat.

“So Dr.Grey,” Levi tried. “Rumor has it you’re looking to start dating.”

Meredith looked at him.

Yeah, this had been a terrible idea. Did she think— “I don’t want to date you! I mean you’re lovely. Um.”

“Glasses. Stop.”

“Thank you.” Levi tried to stop, he really did. “It’s just that-”

“When have I ever given you the impression that I wanted to discuss my private life?”

This was ironic because Meredith Grey and all the other doctors always discussed their messy drama in front of the interns. Of course that was mostly because they viewed interns as subhuman sponges who were invisible until they fucked up.

“I don’t want to discuss your private life!” Levi raised his arms. “I need help. I have a crush on Dr. Kim and I think he likes me too but I don’t know how to tell if he just wants to have sex with me or if he wants to be my uh boyfriend.”

Meredith glanced at him again. “Don’t you have friends you can talk about this with? Like Hellmouth?”

“Sure,” Levi said. “Only they would tease me and that would make things more awkward than they already are and if things get worse, I’ll legit have a heart attack.”

“What made you think I wouldn’t tease you?” Dr. Grey’s eyes were almost kind.

“Um,” Levi said. Mostly he’d thought she wouldn’t care enough to bother a lowly intern? “My mistake.”

They walked in silence for a bit.

“Have you tried talking to Dr.Kim?” Dr. Grey finally said.

“I can’t really talk when he’s around. Not well.”

“Sounds like you’re screwed,” Meredith said.

Levi nodded, dejected but unsurprised.

*

His shift finally over, Levi waited for the elevator, miserable and exhausted. He was off to meet the girls at Joe’s bar and drown his sorrows in as much liquor as he could keep down.

The doors opened, and there was Karev and Nico because of course.

Nico lifted an eyebrow and Levi’s stress level raised considerably.

Karev was kind of handsome in the way of a man who’d indulged in a few vices and it was starting to show, all of his edges softened and a bit pudgy, comfortable looking and approachable.

Everything about Nico was sharp, like he could cut you with those cheekbones alone.

Levi met Nico’s dark gaze and felt his throat dry. He felt instantly awake and jittery like he’d had a shot of espresso.

“Are you getting in?” Karek said irritatedly.

“Yep, sorry.” Levi rushed in and stood between the two men.

“Which floor?” Nico said, reaching for the buttons before Levi could even think to.

“Ground,” Levi said. “Thanks.”

Silence descended in the tiny, constrained space. The other men dwarfed him on either side, like he was a kid with his two dads. Oh fuck now he was thinking of Nico being his daddy.

Levi spared Nico a glance out of the corner of his eye. Nico was staring straight ahead, keeping his hands totally to himself, like they were strangers who had nothing to talk about or any really important relationship confusions to clear up.

“Glasses,” Karev said.

“Yep?” Levi said.

“How are the interns doing?” Karev said.

“Good?” Levi said. “Very good at their jobs.” Afraid to be fired by the interim chief and otherwise exhausted and overworked, but good?

“Excellent.” Karev nodded. “No one needs to be worried.”

“Thanks,” Levi said hesitantly.

The elevator doors opened but no one stood waiting.

“Weren’t you getting off here?” Karev said.

“Not anymore,” Nico said, and the doors closed.

Levi’s pulse impossibly sped up even more. The only other button illuminated besides the ground floor was the third floor which Karev must be getting off at.

If no one got on, Levi would be alone with Nico for two entire floors. How much damage could Nico do in an elevator, really?

Levi’s attempts to reassure himself were futile. Nico was not normal. He had already proven many times that he knew how to completely fuck Levi’s head up with one look.

Levi could take command for once. He’d take advantage of this privacy to ask Nico what it was exactly he wanted.

The elevator doors opened, Karev left, and they were alone.

Levi turned to Nico and all thoughts fled. Nico was staring at his lips with intent.

He was going to kiss him.

Nico took his hip, slowly backed him into the corner.

“Oh God,” Levi said.

Nico laughed, held his neck, and kissed him.

A huge part of him that had doubted, that had worried that despite the resounding evidence, a guy like Nico could never go for Levi, was running around his head doing cartwheels.

Levi didn’t even care that they were at work and they would get caught and it would be messy and unprofessional.

Nico’s grip on his neck was possessive, and his kisses were hungry and skilled. Levi opened for him, welcoming the onslaught. He forgot where he was, savouring this beautiful, confounding man’s attention.

The feel of Nico’s body, every inch of him hard and caging him in.

Levi whimpered, loving every second of it and craving more.

Nico drew back and Levi watched, betrayed, as he backed away to the other side of the suddenly too big elevator, so that when the doors opened a moment later, they were at a perfectly respectable distance.

Nico calmly exited.

Levi, dazed, weak at the knees and clinging to the railing for support, straightened himself and followed him out.

Nico was waiting for him outside.

Levi didn’t know what to say. _When can we do that again_ , seemed overeager.

“Are you okay?” Nico said.

Levi felt stupid for still feeling drugged on kisses when Nico looked calm and collected.

“You kissed me,” Levi said accusingly.

“If you didn’t like it,” Nico said, “I won’t do it again.”

“No!” Levi said. “I loved- I mean I really, really liked- I mean you’re very good at what you do ugh,” he trailed off, closing his eyes in mortification.

“Good,” Nico’s voice reached him, satisfied and deep, soothing him like a comforting touch.

“Oh.” Levi opened his eyes.

“I actually do have to be on the the fifth floor,” Nico said, and made to leave.

“Catch you later!” Levi said.

Nico didn’t turn around and was soon gone.

Catch you later? Could he sound more dumb?

Fuck it, time to bring in his friends. They could tease him all they wanted. He needed help.

*

“What if Link asks me out next?” Dahlia said, staring into her virgin margarita like it held all the answers.

“Just say no,” Taryn said, now on her third gin and tonic. “I want Meredith Grey to ask me out.”

“You want Meredith Grey to eat you out,” Dahlia said.

“Dahlia!” Taryn giggled then sighed wistfully. “You’re right, I really do.”

He’d met Dahlia and Taryn at Joe’s bar. Still giddy from that kiss, Levi struggled to figure out how to bring up his crush and explain it so his friends would even believe him.

He took a sip of his beer, unsure how to proceed.

“So like are Jackson and Maggie broken up now or-?” Dahlia said.

“Either way, he’s gone,” Taryn said.

“He’s coming back though, right?” Dahlia said.

Taryn shrugged.

Dahlia pouted. “How come the attendings don’t try to date more of us? Considering the stories I’ve heard we should all be getting laid around the clock but I haven’t had sex since I started here.”

“Me neither,” Taryn sighed.

The girls stared at him expectantly.

Shit, this was his moment.

“Me too, I mean except for Joe,” Levi started.

“Right!” Dahlia said. “Sorry, I keep forgetting about Joe.”

“Best forgotten,” Levi said, and just went for it. “But actually there’s this guy I like and I think he likes me.”

Taryn eyes widened and she grinned. “Really. Love it.”

“Wow,” Dahlia said. “You’re into guys too?”

“Yeah it’s new,” Levi said. “But I’m very bi.”

“Cool, cool,” Taryn said. “Is it Thoracik?”

“Ew!” Levi said.

“I forgot,” Taryn said. “You only bang hot people.”

Dahlia closed her eyes. “Please tell me it isn’t Jackson.”

“What?” Levi said. “No! It’s Nico.”

“Oh! Nice,” Taryn said.

“Thank God,” Dahlia said.

“Wait,” Levi said, offended. “You thought that like Jackson and I had sex so he took a leave of absence? One, he’s dating Maggie, two, you’re my friend and you like him, three, I know I’m not a sex god but a leave of absence?”

“Nevermind that,” Dahlia said. “Tell us about Nico.”

“He kissed me,” Levi admitted begrudgingly, still irritated about the Jackson thing.

Taryn and Dahlia stared at him astonished.

“Like you dreamt that he kissed you?” Dahlia said.

“I need another drink,” Taryn muttered.

“How?” Dahlia said. “When? We’re working round the clock or else sleeping or else you’re with us.”

Levi buried his head in his hands and groaned. “I don’t know how or why either but he wants me, okay? And I’m totally going to fuck it up.”

“Hey,” Dahlia said. “Hey, you are not.”

“You and The Only True Ortho God are going to fuck,” Taryn said. “You lucky bitch.”

Levi sighed.“I just have so much trouble thinking when I’m around him and I want to know if we’re on the same page. Like I really like him but what if he just wants to sleep with me?”

“Poor you,” Dahlia said.

“You’ll just have to suffer through it,” Taryn said. “Somehow.”

Why had he thought they’d be of any help?

*

Except the next day, they were. 

In the group chat, Dahlia messaged:  _just saw Nico go in an on-call room_

Taryn: _come and get it Glasses_

Levi: _I can’t jump him while he’s sleeping_

Dahlia: _Of course not you perv_

Dahlia: _You said you wanted to talk_

Dahlia: _Now’s your chance_

Taryn: _Fuck him. Do it for us_

Dahlia: _You could do both?_

Levi: _Should I go?_

Levi: _No that’s crazy_

Levi: _right???_

Taryn: _Do it!!!!!_

Levi: _Really?_

Taryn: _Now!!_

Levi: _ok, ok!!_

Dahlia: _You got this._

So Levi found himself pacing in front of the on-call room Dahlia had seen Nico go into, the three condoms and small bottle of lube Dahlia had shoved at him sitting heavily in his pocket. Where she had found those and why she had them, Levi hadn’t gotten a chance to ask before she was rushing off to check on her patients.

This was wild. And stupid.

Okay, he would go in, if only so Dahlia and Taryn didn’t accuse him of being a coward. He’d open the door lightly, and then Nico would be sleeping, and then he would leave.

Resolutely, Levi opened the door and stepped inside.

Nico quickly sat up, yawning. He was also shirtless, the sheet draping loosely around his hips.

“Levi, hi,” he said, his voice hoarse from sleep and somehow even deeper than usual.

“Sorry!” Levi said. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“It’s fine,” Nico said.

They were in a room with beds. Bunkbeds, single bunkbeds but if they stayed very close to one another, possibly on top of each other, they could make it work.

Yeah Nico was tall and um big but Levi was pretty small so he shouldn’t take up much room.

What would Nico do now?

Nico stood and Levi’s heart felt like it would burst except Nico went to sit on one of the chairs and reached for a paper cup, taking a sip of probably coffee.

The silence was weird and uncomfortable but not especially flirty. One of them would break soon and Levi was weak.

“Should I go?” Levi said.

Nico raised a brow. “Why?”

He didn’t say it flirtatiously more like sardonically. Levi felt kind of stupid.

“I mean,” Levi swallowed, “do you mind if I stay?”

Nico’s eyes widened a bit. Levi was proud to have surprised him.

“I have an operation scheduled in an hour, so,” Nico said. “You can have the room to yourself.”

“Oh,” Levi said. Definitely disappointed this time.

Nico kept drinking his coffee in his chair on the other side of the room. Levi debated whether he should sit in the chair beside him or go straight to bed, pretend he wanted to nap, so he just stood there. Looks like Nico didn’t want to sleep with him or to be his boyfriend.

Even with girls, where sometimes it was expected for a guy to take the lead, Levi had rarely put the first move on anyone. He’d liked this one girl throughout his entire undergrad, a friend of his, and he’d never told her or tried anything. She’d known that he liked her, he wasn’t good at hiding that kind of stuff. But he’d never flirted or been weird or gotten rejected.

“Are you just going to stand there?” Nico said. “Jesus, you must be tired.”

“Sorry, yeah,” Levi said. And he went towards the bed to fake nap until Nico left.

Levi had liked their kiss yesterday but Nico must not have. Of course he hadn’t, Nico must’ve made out with millions of people and Levi was clumsy at everything including kissing.

Or was Nico just cranky because he’d just woken up and he was a bit caught off guard? Would he ever find out if he didn’t even try?

Miranda Bailey had told him he was a catch. Even Meredith Grey seemed to think that he might have a chance with Nico if only he could manage to talk. Even if they viewed it as some kind of baffling magical power, Taryn and Dahlia definitely believed in his ability to land Nico too.

He could do this.

Levi pulled off his shirt and turned decisively towards Nico. He immediately regretted his decision, because if Nico turned him down it felt way more vulnerable for that to happen while he was shirtless.

Nico looked at Levi’s chest. Really looked at it, like he liked what he saw.

Levi tried not to think about any consequences as he walked over towards Nico.

Nico watched his advance, and spread his legs a little, so Levi took it as an invitation, and sat on his lap.

After that bold move Levi felt a little high and nervous enough that dissociating might be a good idea. Levi firmly clasped Nico’s hips, if only to help ground himself in the moment. The quiet dark of the on-call room, the firm thighs beneath his and the erection pressing against his ass.

He slipped his hands up Nico’s naked chest, senses reeling at the soft, warm skin. He kept his gaze averted from Nico’s, unready to meet the perfection of his face head on. Eyes focused on his lips, the sound of their heavy breathing filling the room, with hospital bustle outside the door seeming like it was far away.

Damn Nico was just as pretty up close.

“I’ve never done this before with a guy,” Levi said, before all of his courage seeped out of him. He could already feel himself slumping forward, but maybe that was because he was drawn to Nico’s body. “I’m sorry if I’m not any good.”

“You’re doing great,” Nico said, and put his hands on Levi’s hips. He looked into his eyes searchingly. “Can I kiss you?”

In reply Levi took off his glasses and kissed him.

Nico’s lips were some kind of cure to all his nervousness and fear of rejection.

Levi felt bold as fuck. He’d just climbed into an attending’s lap and he had no intention of leaving it anytime soon.

He slid his hands up Nico’s ribs, though what he really really wanted was to go down and reach for Nico’s cock. How appropriate was it to fuck in the on-call room? Apparently people did it all the time but maybe Nico despite his shameless flirting wouldn’t be into that?

Very intrigued by the hard dick digging into his ass, Levi nonetheless restrained himself and played it coy. Nico’s hands were planted very firmly on Levi’s hips, his grip strong enough to bruise but not moving one iota.

Levi felt frustrated beyond belief. Was he that much of a slutty intern? Yes, yes he was.

Levi reluctantly got off Nico’s lap.

Nico, hospital scrubs lying low on his hips, lips wet and dark, blinked. “Is everything okay?”

Levi dropped to his knees and started pulling down Nico’s pants.

“We don’t have to,” Nico said, but raised his hips obligingly to help Levi free his beautiful cock.

Levi was kind of okay with this taking it slow business but when he saw Nico’s cock he needed it inside of him immediately.

Levi must’ve knelt there too long, fantasizing about Nico fucking him and wondering how to convince Nico to do that.

“My eyes are up here,” Nico said with a laugh.

Levi blushed. “Sorry. You’re just very beautiful.” Mortified again at his sappiness, Levi kind of as a distraction strategy, reached for Nico’s dick.

He held the bottom of Nico’s hard cock and leaned over, wrapping his lips around the tip.

It tasted kind of salty and felt rubbery smooth in his mouth. Curious as to how much dick he could take, Levi slid his mouth down until Nico’s cock hit the back of his throat, making his eyes water.

“Fuck,” Nico hissed.

Liking Nico’s reaction, Levi did it again, setting into a fast rhythm, a bit embarrassed but also turned on by the loud slurping noises he was making.

“Baby, please,” Nico said, placing his hands at the back of Levi’s head. “Yes, take that dick.”

Oh God, Nico’s voice urging him on sent heat rushing through him. Levi pulled down his pants and reached for his dick. He was going to bring Nico off with his mouth and come in his own hand.

But then Nico would have to rush into surgery and Levi would have to wait hours and possibly even days before he could get fucked by his exquisite cock.

Reluctantly, Levi released Nico’s cock from his mouth with a plop.

“Please fuck me?” Levi said, his voice a bit raspy.

Nico, sitting in his chair with his hard dick wet from Levi’s mouth, considered him.

Oh God he was going to refuse. Levi was asking for too much.

“Your first time in the on-call room right before I have to go into surgery?” Nico said.

“I’ve um been fucked before,” Levi said. “This one girlfriend I had was really into pegging and I’ll try anything once and I liked it.”

“Did you,” Nico said, his eyes half-liden.

Levi self-consciously dug a condom out of his pocket and the bottle of lube and handed them to Nico.

Nico stared at the condoms and lube, then stared at Levi.

Levi blushed.

“You came prepared,” Nico said.

“I kind of knew you were in here,” Levi confessed. “Before I came in.”

“I see how it is,” Nico said, covering himself with the condom.

“How what is?” Levi said with some trepidation.

Nico lifted Levi to his feet and backed him towards the bunkbed until the back of Levi’s legs hit the mattress and he sat down.

“You act all shy for weeks,” Nico said. “Dropping scalpels and charts and staring at me like I’m your favorite chocolate.”

“I mean you are incredibly pretty,” Levi defended himself. “And you taste really good.”

“Can you even hear yourself?” Nico said. “So eager for my dick.”

Levi blushed but couldn’t look away from Nico’s intense stare.

“The first chance you get,” Nico said, lowering himself on Levi, lifting Levi’s legs to his shoulders.

“The first chance I get?” Levi gasped.

Nico’s slick finger reached for his hole and slipped in. “You sneak up on me in the on-call room.”

“So-sorry,” Levi whimpered as Nico’s thrusting finger was joined by another, filling him deliciously.

“Sit on my lap,” Nico said. “Kiss me. Undress me. Suck my cock. Beg to be fucked.”

It sounded like Levi was being accused of doing something wrong but it didn’t feel that way at all because Nico removed his fingers and replaced them with his cock.

Slowing entering him, all of Levi’s attention focused on the delicious penetration, the sense of being full.

“Fuck you feel so good,” Levi moaned, hands reaching for Nico’s broad shoulders.

Nico set a slow but punishing pace, rough enough that Levi could already tell his thighs would ache tomorrow from being spread so wide and rammed into.

He was going to come embarrassingly quick but Nico had a surgery soon so really he was just doing them a favor.

“Harder,” Levi said. “Faster.”

Nico grinned down at him with an evil glint and continued his achingly steady pace.

“Please,” Levi said. “So you won’t be late.”

Nico laughed and perversely slowed down. “How nice of you to look out for me.”

“Please,” Levi moaned. “Please please please I’m almost there.”

Levi wrapped a hand around his cock to match Nico’s rhythm as the man finally took pity on him and fucked him in earnest.

Levi’s orgasm crashed through him suddenly, his mind going hot and dark as pleasure arched through his entire body. Still Nico kept fucking him, leaving him feeling dazed and amazingly full. He’d never felt sexier than when Nico sped up his thrusts and came inside him.

Nico relaxed his sated body on his, using Levi as his pillow, his breath warm on Levi’s neck.

All too soon, Nico withdrew and got rid of the condom. Levi watched the plump curve of Nico’s ass as he walked to the trash can. Levi rubbed the cum off his body with the sheet, making a mental note to drop all of the bedding in the laundry.

Levi’s post-orgasm glow didn’t allow him to ignore the stress suddenly returning to his chest. That had been amazing. Had Nico liked it enough to want to do it again though? Was there even a chance that he might want to actually date?

Nico checked his phone and pulled on his scrubs.

Levi clutched the sheet to his chest and sat up, searching for some kind of smooth line to say. Something suave that would indicate his interest but in a like non-obsessive way.

“What time is it?” is what came out of his mouth.

“I have to be in surgery in twenty minutes,” Nico said.

“Oh,” Levi said. “Of course. Right.”

“You might want to get dressed,” Nico said.

Mortified, Levi nodded. “Sure. Yes. I should do that.”

“I asked Link to wake me so he’ll be here any minute,” Nico explained.

“Oh shit.” Levi scrambled out of bed to get his clothes and had just put on his pants when the door opened. They hadn’t locked it?

Jesus, someone could’ve come in at any point. Levi wasn’t good at this hooking up in on-call rooms business.

Levi shoved on his shirt to find a fuzzy figure that was probably Link had entered the room.  

“Congrats, guys,” the fuzzy Link said, sounding sincere.

“Shut up,” Nico said. “And leave.”

“Glasses, Nico has this huge crush on you,” Link said, unperturbed. “You better be good to my friend or else.”

What? Levi reached for his glasses and shoved them on so he could get a better idea of what the hell was going on. Nico really liked him?

Nico was glaring at Link, who didn’t seem to notice.

“I will,” Levi said to Nico, seizing his moment. “Be good to you. I mean if you want that at all?”

Nico frowned. “Of course I want it.”

“Oh,” Levi said. “Really?”

“Yeah he’s got it bad,” Link said.

“Get out,” Nico said, shoving Link out of the room. “I’ll see you in surgery in ten.”

“Sure thing,” Link said, sauntering back out of the room.

“Sorry about that. He’s right though,” Nico said. “I like you. A lot. And I don’t share.”

“I’m definitely a no on sharing too,” Levi said, a small part of him sure that he must be dreaming. “I mean on people sharing. I’m a really generous person otherwise, I swear.”

“Good,” Nico said firmly. "I really have to go, but when I'm done, you'll get me that beer you owe me, yeah?"

Levi grinned. "I'd love that."

Nico left and Levi rushed to update the girls in the group chat about the success of their plan.

Levi: _we’re totally dating now I think_

Levi: _Dahlia if Link asks you out you should say yes_

Levi: _as a favor to me_

The door opened and Nico came rushing back in.

“Forget something?” Levi said.

“I saw your name on the board and thought you might need this," Nico said, offering him a coffee and taking a big gulp from his own. “Okay now I really have to go.”

Dahlia: _congrats but no_

Taryn: _yessss! One of us is finally getting laid!_

Taryn: _now let’s do me and Dahlia_

Levi: _if we can get Nico Kim we can get Meredith Grey and Jackson Avery_

Taryn: _Meredith is so straight I wish_

Levi: _how about we get each of you a DeLuca_

Taryn: _I could go for that_

Dahlia: _It’ll tide me over until Jackson returns_

Levi sipped from his coffee with a grin he couldn’t control. He didn’t know how he’d gotten this lucky but Nico Kim was his. From now on work was going to be fun.


End file.
